Lesson 518
Lesson 518 is the 518th chapter of the Gintama series. Summary In a flashback, after Takasugi's first victory against Gintoki, they met each other at the gate of Shouka Sonjuku. Gintoki refused to admit that the other was the winner, stating that Takasugi had been lost many times beforehand. Though, Gintoki invited him to come back the next day if he really wanted to defeat Gintoki. At present, Takasugi counted the number of his wins and losses and announced his victory before collapsing after Gintoki. In another flashback, Takasugi was hung up and beaten by his family for going to Shouka Sonjuku. While he mentioned that he would be disowned if he came there again, Katsura talked about the rumors about the school. According to the rumors, it was a place to gather children in the village and teach them about criticising the Bakufu and subverting the government. Takasugi somewhat agreed with the rumors, adding that if every children became samurai in their own ways, the country would be annihilated. Although Katsura agreed with the other, he also expressed his want to be such kind of "free samurai". Suddenly, the two boys were visited by the gang that attacked them before. One of them had told his father about the rumors of Shouyou's school, resulting in the government officials attempting to destroy it. They also mocked Takasugi for being attached to there and said that he would never be a samurai. That night, both Katsura and Takasugi came to Shouka Sonjuku in an attempt to defend the school, despite knowing that they would, respectively, lost a scholarship and be disowned. Although the former had informed everyone about the attack and told them to run before nightfall, Gintoki chose to stay and fight, much to their surprise. He tried to convince the others to run away, but they refused, as they had nowhere to return. However, before they could fight against the government's samurai, Shouyou-sensei had intervened the fight. Before the samurai, Shouyou-sensei claimed that he did not mind them spreading rumors about him, and that he did not mind overthrowing the government if anyone pointed their swords to his students. As he walked across the samurai, their swords somehow had been broken, and they ran away in fear. Turning to the boys, he apologised Takasugi for no longer having a dojo or a school for him to destroy, yet he was fine with that. Shouyou-sensei then knocked on the boys' heads for wandering at night, finally admitting Katsura and Takasugi to his school. At present, Takasugi sat up and saw an image of Shouyou-sensei standing in front of him. He asked if Shouyou-sensei came to knock on his head and to stop him. In fact, it was Gintoki whom Takasugi was speaking to. Gintoki replied that Shouyou-sensei was not there anymore. He stated that only they could stop themselves before punching Takasugi in the face. Characters Characters in order of appearance #Sakata Gintoki #Takasugi Shinsuke #Katsura Kotarou (flashback) #Yoshida Shouyou (flashback) Quotes * Katsura Kotarou: And anyhow, we don't have any will to become anything that needs a warrior class title to get. * Takasugi Shinsuke: And if there is something we want to be, it wouldn't be something that would be given to us by someone else. We will find it with these eyes, and grab hold of with these hands. * Yoshida Shouyou: I don't mind you spreading whatever rumors you want about me. If I'm being an eyesore, then I'll be on my way somewhere else... However, if you point your swords at my students, then I wouldn't mind overthrowing something like a government. Category:Chapters Category:Shogun Assassination Arc